


roses are red, so is your face

by Gallixie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Gen, This is fluff, alec is prone to blushing, cat likes to tease alec, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallixie/pseuds/Gallixie
Summary: Before Alec could even wonder what that meant, much less ask, Cat re-entered the room and Alec became overtly aware of how red he was as her eyes landed on his face.And she cooed at him. If anything, he turned even redder. Was she really… cooing at him?Cat laughed. “Well, I must say. I’ve been around for a while, and I’ve never seen a shadowhunter blush before. How adorable.”(or, five times cat makes alec blush, and one time he gets her back)





	roses are red, so is your face

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the downworlder gossip club, y'all know who you are <3

The first time it happened was the first time he met her. Alec had heard plenty about Catarina Loss, of course. He already had a rough familiarity with the name from the Institute’s files, but most of what he knew came from Magnus. While her file had a basic laundry list of her features and attributes - blue skin, white hair, skilled in healing magic - Magnus’s stories had already fleshed her out into a real person before Alec even met her.

Which he was about to do.

Magnus had arranged for all of them to have dinner together - as he said, “It’s about time the two of you meet. So you know I’m not making either of you up.” - and she would be arriving any minute. Needless to say, Alec was nervous. Despite what little experience he had with relationships, he knew the best friend approval was pretty important.

And from Magnus’s descriptions, Alec wasn’t surprised they were best friends. Both of them quick-witted and vibrant, with an underlying compassion in everything they did. And by all accounts, according to Magnus, she and Alec should get along ‘like a house on fire.’ Alec was honestly just aiming for the evening not to end with a literal house on fire.

The doorbell dinged. Alec’s head shot up and he glanced at the clock. Six o’clock sharp.

“Punctual as always,” Magnus chuckled, following Alec’s line of sight. He rose and strolled towards the door, pausing halfway to look back at Alec. “Coming, Alexander?”

“Oh. Right.” Alec stood quickly and followed Magnus to the door. Of course they would both greet her. Obviously.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Magnus reassured him for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. “She’s going to love you.”

And with that, he swung open the door.

Somehow it hadn’t occurred to Alec that she would have her mark glamoured. Instead of the blue skin he had been expecting, he was greeted with the sight of rich brown, her hair long and black instead of the shocking white he had pictured. Maybe the files had influenced his mental image more than he thought.

But when she smiled, arms reaching out to pull Magnus into a hug, Alec saw the Catarina from Magnus’s stories. There was a warmth that seemed to emanate from her.

And then she turned to him. She looked him up and down for a moment, just long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Then she met his eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re stupid tall?”

Well that wasn’t what he had been expecting. Alec stared at her for a moment, then began to sputter. “I- You- I mean-”

Her eyebrow inched ever upwards. She turned to Magnus, who sported an amused smile, and shielded her mouth with her hand as she mock-whispered:

“He can speak, can’t he?”

Magnus burst out laughing as Alec made a point of shutting up. This really wasn’t how he had pictured this going.

“Give him a moment, Cat. Although I can assure you, he has certainly been told how stupid tall he is before.” Magnus glanced over at Alec, who remained mute. “But I like it.”

Cat rolled her eyes as she stepped further into the apartment, shucking off her jacket. “Gross. I hope he’s not as cheesy as you are.” But a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

“Come now, that’s hardly the worst thing you’ve heard me say,” Magnus replied easily as he and Cat began walking into the main room.

“I certainly hope it’s the worst I hear before I get to eat. I’d rather not lose my appetite.” She paused, and glanced over her shoulder at where Alec was still standing frozen by the door. She looked at Magnus. “Is he coming?”

Something told Alec this was going to be a long night.

 

And he wasn’t wrong. The evening continued in much the same fashion, with Cat making remarks at Alec’s expense, and Magnus chuckling along. He did tell her to play fair at one point, to which she simply responded, “Now where’s the fun in that?” before winking at Alec. Overall, he wasn’t sure what to make of it all.

When she stepped out of the room, leaving Alec and Magnus alone for the first time all night, Alec turned to Magnus and whispered:

“I don’t think I like her. Or at least, I don’t think she likes me.”

Before Magnus could respond, Cat’s voice rang out from the other room. “I can hear you, pretty boy!”

Alec felt the blood rush to his face. As if the night couldn’t get any worse. Beside him, Magnus chortled softly and ran his hand down Alec’s arm comfortingly.

“She has the ears of a hawk, I tell you. And she likes you just fine, I promise.” Magnus leaned in and whispered, even quieter than Alec had been. “Just don’t let her get away with too much, would you?”

Before Alec could even wonder what that meant, much less ask, Cat re-entered the room and Alec became overtly aware of how red he was as her eyes landed on his face.

And she cooed at him. If anything, he turned even redder. Was she really… cooing at him?

Cat laughed. “Well, I must say. I’ve been around for a while, and I’ve never seen a shadowhunter blush before. How adorable.”

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Cat’s eyes lighted on Magnus.

“Then again, I’ve never seen you date a shadowhunter before. How can you stand the uptight stoicism, Magnus?”

“Excuse me?” Alec was interrupting before he even realized what he was doing. “I called off my own wedding to march down the aisle and kiss the High Warlock of Brooklyn in front of the entire Clave. Now if you want uptight stoicism, you should try them on for size.”

Cat’s jaw dropped, and she blinked. A slow smile spread over her face as she turned to Magnus. She gave a short nod.

“Now he’s a keeper, Magnus.”

Magnus leaned back and shrugged. “What did I tell you?” He raised an eyebrow. “Now are you going to leave my boyfriend alone?”

Cat snorted. “Now that I know he has attitude? Not a chance.” She sat down across from them and gave Alec a wicked grin. “It’s on, shadowhunter.”

And you know what? Maybe Alec did like her after all.

 

After that, dinner with Cat became a semi-regular thing, so really Alec should have expected it to happen again. The second time ended up being only a couple of weeks later, and they’d already eaten and were sprawled on the furniture, while Cat told a story about Magnus in some of his younger years.

“Don’t listen to her, Alexander,” Magnus said. “She’s a liar! You can’t trust a word she says.”

Cat caught Alec’s eye and mouthed, “That’s not true.” Alec snorted. He knew Cat and her stories well enough by now to know she was liable to make things up from time to time. But he also knew there were some things you just couldn’t make up.

Alec watched in amusement as Magnus pinned Cat with a look. “And you claim I have an exaggerating problem.”

Cat’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, are we going there? Because I could tell your nephilim here about that time in Milan and see what he thinks.”

Alec was sure he remembered something Magnus had said about being banned from Italy for a few decades or so, but he never said why. Which meant this one was sure to be juicy.

“Don’t you dare, Catarina!”

Alec met Cat’s eyes and a slow grin took over his face at the matching mischievous spark in hers. After all, Cat wasn’t the only one with stories about Magnus. A little reciprocation might finally coax out what happened in Italy. He leaned forward a bit, shifting in his seat.

“So, Cat,” he began. “Did Magnus ever tell you about the time we went to Austria? We were at the-” Alec was cut off as Magnus dived across the couch and straddled him, covering Alec’s mouth with his hand. Muffled laughter escaped as Magnus’s eyes bore into his, a mock serious expression on his face.

“Alexander. We do not speak of Austria.” Alec smiled behind Magnus’s hand and lifted a questioning eyebrow, trying to convey an _is that so_ vibe. “... we don’t speak of Austria in front of other people,” he amended. Alec huffed in amusement.

“Get a room, you two.” Cat was sitting across from them, waggling her eyebrows. Alec felt his face heat up, realizing how it looked; Magnus straddling his lap and pinning him to the couch, one hand effectively gagging him. He wanted to sink into the cushions and disappear. Preferably forever.

Cat smirked. “Do you always blush this much, or is it just me?”

Alec groaned as more blood rushed to his cheeks, and he buried his face in Magnus’s chest. Magnus rumbled with laughter, but patted his head.

“It’s not just you.” Magnus’s words were barely audible, not even a whisper, but Alec still heard them.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned again. This had backfired horribly; also, he really needed to get this blushing thing under control.

 

The third time it happened, Alec didn’t see it coming at all. He had been fortunate enough to leave the Institute early that day - courtesy of Izzy chasing him out and telling him he was working too hard - and he had decided to surprise Magnus. Alec knew his last client for the day had been about an hour ago - a surprisingly light day for him, considering it was only five thirty now. But it worked out well for Alec. He had stopped by a small flower shop on his way home, thinking it would be nice to surprise Magnus with more than just an evening to themselves, and the bouquet he was carrying only improved his already good mood. There was a light spring in his step as he unlocked the door to the loft and threw it open.

“Babe, I’m home!” he called, slipping off his jacket and hanging it up.

“Babe?” came a questioning voice that definitely did not belong to Magnus. Alec froze as Cat rounded the corner. “My, Alec, that is a new one. Are those flowers for me? I had no idea you felt that way.”

While her voice rang with a by-now-familiar teasing tone, once again Alec found himself bright red and sputtering. “I- They’re for-” He stopped himself and tried again. “I mean- Is Magnus-”

“Aw, there you go again. No need to turn into such a tomato.” She patted his heated cheek and took the flowers, bringing them up to her nose. “Good choice in flowers, though. And don’t worry, Magnus just popped out for a quick errand.”

“Oh. I-I thought he was done with clients for the day.” Alec cursed the stutter in his voice. He had hoped he was past that stage with Cat.

But for once Cat didn’t tease him about it, waving it off. “He is. This has nothing to do with a client.” Her tone was flippant, but she had turned away from him, taking the flowers towards the kitchen. She stopped and glanced back at him. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a while, actually.”

“Oh, I got off early, thought I’d surprise Magnus…” he trailed off. Alec squinted an eye at her, suddenly suspicious. “Come to think of it, what are you doing here? Magnus didn’t mention you were coming over.”

“Didn’t he?” Alec had to follow her as she continued towards the kitchen. “It must have slipped his mi-” She whirled around and stopped him with a hand on his chest. “And where do you think you’re going, pretty boy?”

Alec cocked an eyebrow at her. “In case you forgot, I’m the one who lives here. Or did that slip your mind?”

She rolled her eyes at him, but the small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth gave away the exasperated act. As much as she loved to tease and make him stutter, most of their relationship had become founded on this: sassing each other. Well, that and telling embarrassing stories about Magnus. In the end, Magnus had been right. They did get on like a house on fire - so well, in fact, that Magnus had once said he almost regretted introducing them.

“I know you live here. But you do not need to be going into that kitchen right now.” Alec raised his eyebrow further in question and she sighed. “Magnus has a rather… let’s say _volatile_ potion brewing in there right now. I’m keeping an eye on it while he’s out. But that means you-” and here she paused, poking a finger at his chest, “-do not need to be going in there right now.” She cocked her head. “Capiche?”

Alec was almost sure she was lying, but he didn’t know why. Most ‘volatile’ potions that Magnus had to make were never made in the kitchen. He usually kept those to the main room or his study, just in case something went wrong - it never did, but Alec knew Magnus wasn’t above taking precautions. Whatever the reason for keeping him out of the kitchen, it had nothing to do with a potion.

He couldn’t see into the kitchen from where he was - Cat had stopped him before he reached the doorway. He’d have to play along.

“Right. Look, I promise I won’t touch anything, okay? But I need to get through to the other room.” He paused. “I left my phone charger in there.”

“Uh huh.” Cat narrowed her eyes at him. “Sure you did. But I can’t let you in here, Magnus would kill me. And no offense, but I’d rather let your phone die.”

Alec gave up. “Look, we both know there’s no potion brewing in that kitchen, so what aren’t you telling me?”

Cat pursed her lips, twirling the bouquet of flowers. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, shadowhunter.”

“Oh, just let him in, Cat!” Alec’s gaze shot up to look for the source of the voice. The voice that undeniably belonged to Magnus. He met Cat’s eyes and raised an accusing eyebrow.

“Out on an errand, huh?”

Cat shrugged. “His idea, not mine.” She shoved the flowers towards him. “You both are ridiculous, you know.”

“You may have mentioned that once or twice.” Alec smirked as he followed her into the kitchen.

“You know,” Cat called to Magnus as they entered, “I don’t know what the point of the charade was if you were just going to let him in anyway.”

“To be fair, my dear, you did a horrible job turning him away. A potion, really?”

Cat huffed at him as she jumped up to sit on what seemed to be one of the only clean spots on the counter.

The room was a mess. Pots and pans were strewn across the countertops, cupboards thrown open, and utensils littered all around. Alec was pretty sure every kitchen item they owned was out, along with some kitchen items he was sure they didn’t own. Predictably, in the middle of the chaos was Magnus.

He was wearing an apron, of all things, and his normally bejeweled fingers were devoid of their usual jewelry save for his signature M and B rings. There was flour in his hair, dusting the tips a powder-white that, for once, wasn’t the result of any hair dye. Any other time Alec might have found it adorable. As it was, he was simply confused.

At that moment, Magnus turned and caught sight of Alec. A grin broke across Magnus’s face.

“Ah, Alexander!” Magnus strode across the room, giving Alec a quick hello kiss.

Alec tore his eyes away from the mess long enough to reciprocate, giving Magnus a small smile. Realizing he was still holding the flowers, he held them out.

“Um, these are for you.”

Magnus took them with a smile. “Why, Alexander, what’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Just that I’m home early and I wanted to surprise you. Now-” Alec waved his hand, gesturing at the surrounding chaos, “-are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

Magnus glanced around with a sheepish expression. “Yes, well, about that…”

As if to remind them she was still there, Cat broke in. “Really, you two are made for each other.” She looked at Alec, heels bumping lightly against the cupboard doors as she swung her legs. “He was going to surprise you, too.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Magnus. “Surprise me with what, exactly?” He lifted his eyes pointedly to look around the room.

“Well, you remember how I haven’t told you about Italy?”

Alec’s head whipped around to look at Cat, who waggled her eyebrows, before he turned back to Magnus.“... yes. Am I finally going to hear that story?”

Magnus scoffed. “Not a chance. But, there used to be this wonderful little restaurant there that I frequented before…” He paused, giving Cat a meaningful look. Meaningful in what way, Alec wished he knew. “Well, before the Incident, we’ll say. But the chef there made the most amazing _pansoti_ I’ve ever eaten, and since I had a few hours before you came home, I invited Cat over to see if she could help me recreate it.”

Magnus eyed Alec. “That is, I thought I had a few hours. We’ve made almost no progress and you’re already here. Your surprise seems to have been far more effective, I’m afraid.”

“Is that so?” Alec smirked. “I don’t know, coming home to my boyfriend cooking a romantic dinner seems like a pretty good surprise to me.”

Magnus grinned, moving closer. His shoulders swayed slightly. “Then I’m sure you’ll appreciate some other surprises I planned for later tonight.”

A thump startled Alec before he could reply as Cat hopped down from the counter, a beer bottle that had seemingly appeared from nowhere dangling between her fingers. “And that, boys, is my cue to leave.”

Alec felt it before it happened, his face heating again as he realised he’d momentarily forgotten Cat was there. That was twice in one day; if anything, he was getting worse at this.

Cat snorted at the look on his face. “You really are too easy, Lightwood.”

 

The fourth time it happened, Alec should have been safe.

It had been a long day at the Institute, with too many system malfunctions and missing mission reports, and overall Alec just wanted to go home. Because home meant Magnus, and Magnus meant comfort. He didn’t have to be Head of the Institute; he could just be Alec.

So when his phone lit up with Magnus’s name across it, he all but jumped to answer it.

“Alexander!” came the immediate greeting. “I was just wondering if you were going to be late again tonight or if I should plan on you being home for dinner.”

Alec huffed a laugh. “If I had it my way, I’d be leaving right now. But between the system errors and the new recruits, I haven’t had much of a chance to even touch my paperwork. I’m going to be at least another hour.”

Magnus hummed on the other end. “Or, you could leave now and do the paperwork tomorrow.”

“Now that does sound tempting.” Alec grinned, a chuckle escaping. Just talking to Magnus had already eased a tension in his shoulders he hadn’t even realized was there. He sighed. “I miss you.”

But it wasn’t Magnus’s voice that replied. Somewhere in the background of the call, Alec could distinctly hear Cat call out: “Stop being so cheesy, you literally saw him this morning!”

Alec paused as Magnus huffed in laughter, unsure whether he should be mortified or amused. “Magnus…” he started. He could feel the red rising to his cheeks - an all too familiar sensation by now - and was glad to be on the phone where Cat couldn’t see him. “Do you have me on speaker phone?”

“I’m so sorry darling, I’m mixing a potion and I needed to be hands-free.” Magnus’s voice was as thick with mirth as it was apology. “Cat just stopped by for some extra ingredients she needed.”

A snort from the background. “I bet you twenty bucks he’s blushing right now. Are you sure that boy is a shadowhunter and not a tomato?”

Again, Alec was glad to be on the other end of a phone. “I’m not blushing, Cat. And you really need to lay off the tomato comparisons. That got old ages ago.” He was relieved at how steady his voice sounded, dry and humorless instead of stammering like he often did when embarrassed.

“The shadowhunter doth protest too much, methinks.” Cat’s voice had moved closer to the phone, less tinny now. Alec felt his blush strengthen again and he tried to force it down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, Lightwood.” He heard footsteps as she walked away from the phone, presumably leaving the room. He was about to say something to Magnus when a portal opened up in the middle of his office.

He pulled his phone away from his ear, instinctively reaching for his seraph blade. The wards only allowed in a few trusted warlocks, but Alec couldn’t think of anyone who would be portalling in-

Cat stepped out, looking entirely unruffled. Upon seeing him - his face still a blotchy red, hair now wind-tossed from the portal’s energy and one hand holding his phone while the other reached for his belt - she burst out laughing.

“What are y-” Alec started, but Cat just strode forward and spoke directly into his phone.

“You owe me twenty bucks, Magnus!”

Alec groaned, sinking back into his seat while Cat laughed. Apparently even a cell connection wasn’t enough to save him.

 

The fifth time should have been entirely avoidable. Alec had just returned home after a mission, and decided to take a quick shower before dinner. There was ichor caked in his hair from a particularly nasty demon Izzy had taken out just before it reached him, and he didn’t think it was a good look for the dinner table. Magnus had laughed and promised to take care of cooking as long as Alec got cleaned up.

So he did. He took a slightly longer shower than usual - there really was a lot of ichor. He would have to remember to tell Magnus they were out of shampoo now. It took at least ten minutes just to wash his hair. Finally though, the bathroom held an overpowering scent of sandalwood instead of demon ichor and Alec stepped out of the shower feeling significantly less sticky.

His previous outfit, however, lay scattered across the floor and in dire need of a wash. He tiptoed around it, reaching for a towel to dry himself off with when he realized. He had completely forgotten to bring in another set of clothes to change into.

Alec sighed and towel dried his hair until it stood in a poof atop his head. He would just have to go grab some clothes from the other room. He wrapped the towel around his waist - less out of modesty and more in an attempt to keep from dripping water all over the floor - and padded into the hallway. He could hear Magnus in the other room, and he ran one hand through his hair, trying to tame it into something more reasonable while he walked.

Wait. He stopped walking. Magnus was… talking to someone? Before the information could click, he heard a chuckle from behind him. He whipped around, one hand still in his hair, the other on his towel.

There stood Cat in all her glory, a hand covering her mouth as she laughed, looking him up and down much the same way she had when they first met. Except this was a much more awkward situation. Despite the towel, he could feel water dripping and pooling at his feet and he was keenly aware of just how ridiculous this looked.

“Do you dress up like this for all your guests?” Cat’s face looked like she had just hit the jackpot and Alec knew he wouldn’t be escaping this story for a long time. “I mean, I know you’ve never been a fashionista, but I think you’ve learned enough from Magnus to know a towel isn’t exactly proper dinner attire.”

Alec felt the blush rising and he groaned. He thought he was entitled to blushing in this situation though - the dots had finally connected and he realized this was his fault. He had been so concentrated on getting into the shower he had forgotten that Raphael and Cat were both coming over for dinner tonight.

“Oh. My God.” Cat was laughing uncontrollably now. “I didn’t realize your blush went all the way down your neck!”

Neither had Alec until she brought it up. His blush intensified and he cursed under his breath.

“Uh, I’m just gonna-” he gestured to the bedroom. Cat laughed even harder.

“Yes, oh my god. Get dressed, please don’t come to the dinner table like that. I don’t even want to know what Magnus would say. Or think.” She mock-shuddered.

Alec gratefully turned on his heel and practically ran for the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. He could still hear Cat’s peals of laughter as he leaned back against the solid wood.

When he emerged, this time fully clothed and composed, Cat shot him a wicked grin. There was a glint in her eye that he recognized, but before he could say anything, she turned to the rest of the table.

“Have I got a story for you guys.”

Alec sighed. Something told him he’d be red again before the night was done.

 

It was a few weeks later and Alec had all but given up on controlling the rush of blood to his face that seemed to happen whenever Cat was around. She knew his buttons too well; it was a lost cause. So of course, he had been expecting something to happen all night.

Alec had called Cat in to help with a situation involving some new werewolves - there was a rogue werewolf on the loose, turning mundanes, and after he attacked the Jade Wolf there were plenty of injuries to go around. Magnus was busy with a client, and Alec knew Cat didn’t have a shift at the hospital, so his first instinct had been to call her.

The mission had been a success, though, and Cat hadn’t said anything the entire time to heat his face, too busy berating the new werewolves for not holding still. Luke had taken care of the rogue, and he was in custody, and the New York pack had grown by a few. It could have gone much worse.

Alec finished talking to Luke about what to do with the rogue - deciding to leave it to the pack to take care of - and turned to look for Cat. He needed a report on how much damage had been done, but when his eyes finally lighted on her, she was talking with Maia.

Maia had taken a pretty nasty scratch to her arm when she and Luke had confronted the rogue and Cat was taking a look at it - accelerated healing or no, it was better safe than sorry. Cat was bandaging it up as he watched, carefully wrapping white gauze around it until it could heal. It should have been a normal sight.

Except Cat was… giggling? Alec couldn’t make out what Maia was saying, but Cat was looking at her like she hung the moon, injured arm nearly forgotten. He gaped at them.

This wasn’t Cat’s dry humor laugh. He knew that one. This looked like flirting.

He approached the pair, clearing his throat slightly to break into their shared laughter. Maia looked up at him, still in mid-laugh and grinned.

“What’s up, Alec?”

He smiled back and inclined his head toward Cat. “Do you mind if I steal her for a second? I take it your arm will be fine.” He indicated the expertly wrapped bandage.

“Oh, sure! She knows what she’s doing, my arm will be good as new in no time.” Maia stood. “Anyway, she’s all yours. I actually need to talk to Luke.”

Cat stood as well. “It was nice meeting you, Maia. Let me know if you need anything else for that arm.” Her expression was warm, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

Maia laughed. “Like I said, I’ll be fine. It was nice meeting you too, Cat.” She cocked her head. “See you around?”

“Of course.”

Maia gave a wave over her shoulder as she walked away, stepping around some broken glass on the floor. Alec watched how Cat’s eyes followed her until she disappeared into the back of the restaurant. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and Alec suppressed a smile.

“Close your mouth, Cat. This is a public place.”

Cat tore her eyes away from the door Maia had vanished behind. “My mouth was not open, shut up.”

“Uh huh. And you definitely weren’t ogling Maia either. Right.”

“I was not!” she protested. But her face looked much redder than it had a few moments ago and Alec stared for a moment.

“Wait a second… are you blushing?” He couldn’t believe it. But her cheeks were growing brighter by the second and Cat was definitely…. blushing.

She reached out and punched his arm. “Don’t be ridiculous, shadowhunter. I don’t blush.”

Alec snorted. “Get a mirror.” He crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. “But it’s nice to know I’m not the only one who can turn into a tomato at the drop of hat. Or isn’t that how you phrased it?”

Cat glared at him and raised an eyebrow. “I thought the tomato jokes weren’t funny anymore?”

“Hmm, you’re right. How do you feel about beets?”

“Shut up, Lightwood.”

And if Alec couldn’t wait to tell Magnus about this over the Chinese takeout he was definitely bringing home after this, who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> this is all started from a conversation in a groupchat and really it was just supposed to be a drabble. oops? what can i say, it got away from me. anyway, if you liked it please leave a comment or kudos before you go, i'd really appreciate it!


End file.
